mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
This article is about the character in general. For the fighter info in ''Super Fighters, see Mario (Super Fighters) and SSBN, see Mario (Super Smash Bros. Nexus). For the Universe, see Mario (Universe).'' Mario (マリオ, Mario) is the main character and protagonist of the long-running and highly successful Mario series. He was created by Japanese video game designer Shigeru Miyamoto and also serves as the main mascot of Nintendo. Mario made his first appearance as the protagonist of the arcade game Donkey Kong, released in 1981. Since Super Mario Bros., his trademark abilities have been his jumping and stomping powers, with which he defeats most of his enemies, and his ability to change size and gain powers with a plethora of items, such as the Super Mushroom and Fire Flower. Games have usually portrayed Mario as a silent character without a distinct personality (Fortune Street is a notable exception). According to Nintendo's philosophy, this allows Mario to fit in many different genres and roles. In most games, he is the hero that goes on an adventure to save Princess Peach from Bowser, but he has been shown doing other activities besides adventuring, such as racing and sporting with his bigger brother, Luigi. Mario is still the main protagonists with Luigi, Yoshi and (Friend of Foe) Bowser in Super Mario Bros Heroes of the Stars titled by AsylusGoj91. However, Mario is the main protagonist and hero of his own video game series. He is also one of the main protagonists of Dawn of Princess Twilight and Internet Heroes and is one of the secondary Protagonists of Electric Solider Pony and Super Legend Heroes, and has appeared in the recent Rayman Comic Shorts. Personality Mario is basically a simple character without a solid personality since he was meant for players to integrate their own personality into his character. When his demeanor is shown, Mario is aggressive and impulsive, sometimes going head-on into things without much meditation. Despite these potential flaws, Mario is a brave and kind-hearted hero with a strong sense of justice, morality and righteousness. He puts, more often than not, other people's needs before his own, and he is willing to risk his life to save millions of others from the forces of evil. Although Mario is generally a good-natured person, it seems he doesn't enjoy losing much, often when losing in spin-off games (i.e. Mario Party) he has a sad look on his face, and in Luigi's ending in Mario Power Tennis he seems to be congratulating his brother, but he intentionally steps on Luigi's foot because he lost to him in the tournament. He remains quiet but when he talks he talks heavy and harshly. In the cartoons, Mario speaks with a characteristic Brooklyn accent, but his current incarnation (voiced by Charles Martinet) has a blatant Italian accent. Mario is also funny and comical, along with friendly, persistent, and always knows what he is doing. In addition, he enjoys Italian foods such as pasta, but does not like pizza as much. Dawn of Princess Twilight Sparkle Mario has first appeared as a Main protagonist with Sonic, Tails and Luigi in the Bug Hole meeting Bart, Milhouse, Stewie, Brian, Rayman and Globox while Princess Twilight came. Electric Soldier Pony TBA Internet Heroes TBA Rayman Comic Shorts Mario usually appears with Luigi in Short #7 watching Rayman Vs Ralph in the Arena on TV, Those two still appeared Again, along with Yoshi in Short #9 for Rayman 20th Anniversary, and Rayman's Christmas Party in Short #10. Super Legend Heroes He appears in Part One and Part Four, while he's with Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, His Brother Luigi, Yoshi, Rayman, Globox, Grand Minimus, Crash Bandicoot, Spyro the Dragon and Sparx the Dragonfly summoned once again by Stan Smith at the Start... Sonic: Sequel of the Past Mario's Appearance is where they building Crystal's New Castle in Part Two. Dragon Ball Nightmare While Mario was been Defeated by Bowser with the One-Star Nightmare Dragon Ball, Goku and the Z Fighters, Link, Kirby and Jigglypuff came to the Peach's Castle at the Mushroom Kingdom... Super Smash Bros Nexus (Demo) Mario appears with Sonic, Mega Man and Pac-Man in the First Version of a Test Demo Games. Super Fighters By first, Mario appears in debut of 2014 along with Nine Other Starter Fighters, who will face the Monster Villain Lord Tirek one and for all. Gallery Category:Protagonist Category:Hero Category:Elementals Category:Mario Characters Category:Main protagonists Category:Dawn of Princess Twilight Category:Electric soldier pony Category:Internet heroes Category:Super legend heroes Category:Super Smash Bros. Nexus Category:Super Fighters Category:Dragon Ball Nightmare Category:Anime Characters Category:Sonic Sequel of the Past Category:Males Category:Plan to Find The Seven Crystals Category:Rayman Comic Short Series Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Super Fighters 2 Category:Summoned Category:Dragon Ball Infinite Planet